


Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 202

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [10]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Dothraki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 202 of HBO'sGame of Thrones. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 202 ofGame of Thrones.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348471
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 202

IRRI  
They killed his soul!

TRANSLATION  
 _Mori atthasish oakah moon!_

DAENERYS  
Shh… They cannot kill his soul.

TRANSLATION  
 _Affa, affa. Mori laz vos atthi oakah vosecchi._

IRRI  
They did! They butchered him like an animal. They did not burn his body. He can never join his ancestors in the Night Lands.

TRANSLATION  
 _Jin tish mori! Mori ogish ven mae ven rho. Mori avvirsosh khadoes moon. Me laz odothrae kimi mae she Rhaeshi Ajjalani avvos._

DAENERYS  
Shh. We will build him a funeral pyre. And I promise you, Rakharo will ride with his ancestors tonight.

TRANSLATION  
 _Affa. Kisha amariki vorsqoy ha maan. Majin anha astak yeraan asqoy, me-Rakharo adothrae kimi mae ajjalan._


End file.
